


Jane Austen Drabbles

by Celandine



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-12-08
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles with Jane Austen's characters: gen, het, slash, femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right and Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy holds himself responsible.

Elizabeth blamed herself for her sister's folly; but I knew that if anyone bore the responsibility for Wickham's character being not well enough known to prevent such a circumstance, it was I. Compassion and self-accusation battled within my heart as I watched her weep silently into her handkerchief, and I considered what likelihood there was that her father or her uncle – good man though Mr. Gardiner was – could ever find the reprobate pair in the teeming streets of London. Very little, I judged. No, if Wickham were to be brought to account, I must be the one to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by request for the holiday season in 2004, for evieballerina who wanted my take on Darcy and Elizabeth when Elizabeth was staying near Pemberley.


	2. Abide with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Captain Wentworth is, is home.

In comparison to the sailors' quarters, or even the lesser officers', the cabin was large, but it was tiny by the standards of Kellynch Hall. The dark polished wood of walls and ceiling seemed to press inward against the furniture that crowded the small space. Lady Russell, Elizabeth, Mary – even Henrietta and Louisa Musgrove – would have been quite appalled by it. But for the new Mrs. Wentworth, lately Anne Elliot, it was simply her home, where her husband and she lived, and she would not have exchanged it for the largest, lightest, most consequential dwelling in Bath, London, or England altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of espresso_addict, who asked for "some Austen with the theme of home."


	3. Forbidden Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such affection may be forbidden, but Bingley doesn't think about it.

If Bingley ever considered it, he knew that such affection was forbidden. A man of his age and means should find himself a suitable bride and settle down, yet he found it difficult to consider seriously the charms of any woman. He behaved appropriately, as one did not wish to stand out amongst one's companions, but when he smiled and bowed at a woman, it was Darcy whom he saw in his mind's eye, Darcy whose hand he bowed over and pressed to his lips – and later that night it was Darcy whose embraces would carry him out of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lesyeuxverts00 for holiday 2007.


	4. Check and Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Elizabeth play chess.

"Checkmate," said Fitzwilliam Darcy. "Admit, my dear Elizabeth, that this game is better suited to the masculine brain than the feminine."

"I will not," Elizabeth retorted. "No innate distinction permits your victories; rather your greater experience. For how long have you played?"

"Since I was twelve."

"And I but these half-dozen games. 'Tis no fair trial. I daresay Georgiana agrees?"

"I could not say," Georgiana demurred, touching the piano keys softly.

"We shall practice together, then," said Elizabeth as she began to reset the board, "and show your brother that women may apply logic and reason as well as men."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for tayefeth for holiday 2007.


	5. Watching Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip reputes her a beauty, but Darcy will judge for himself.

Local gossip had mentioned her among the other reputed beauties of the neighborhood, but Fitzwilliam Darcy knew better than to take such statements as truth, preferring to make his own judgment. The Misses Bennet were unmistakable as they entered, and he rapidly deduced which was Miss Elizabeth by her wit. So much of the gossip was true, then. He placed himself where he could observe her demeanor and conduct more narrowly. Such a way to pass the tedious moments of a modest affair like this was well enough, but it would not do to be seen to be thus preoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for aome, who asked for P&P Darcy, "watching Elizabeth."


	6. Sororal Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgiana doesn't want to go to London.

"You ought to spend the season in London, Georgiana," her brother admonished gently. "You must see and be seen, and London has more of interest than Pemberley."

"My sister Jane and Mr. Bingley would be happy to have you visit them," suggested Elizabeth from the sofa on which she lay propped.

That was the reason why Georgiana was reluctant to go. Rising from her accustomed seat at the piano, she knelt beside her sister-in-law, placing her hand lightly on Elizabeth's rounded belly.

"How could I bear to leave," she said, "and miss the birth of your and Fitzwilliam's first child?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tayefeth who wanted Darcy, Lizzie, and Georgiana, prompt "first-born child."


	7. Mr Elliot's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the heir presumptive do now?

All had been going so well. He had reinstated himself in Sir Walter's good graces; his cousin Elizabeth favoured him; he had even neutralized Mrs Clay, who not unnaturally preferred the chance of a future Sir William to that of the present Sir Walter. But all those manoeuvrings were now wasted, with Anne's announcement of her engagement to Captain Wentworth. If he were to marry Mrs Clay, he might prevent his own supplanting by an heir apparent, but she would bring neither dowry nor dignity to his estate. Marriage to Elizabeth might suffice, but would be dreadful. Damn Anne, anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For stasia who wanted to know what happened to Mr Elliot after Anne leaves.


	8. West Indies Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne makes her first voyage.

Anne was not seasick after the first day or two, and made no complaints about the food, even when, towards the end of the voyage to the West Indies, the remaining biscuit proved to be worm-infested.

Frederick delighted in showing her his favorite places and buying her curios, although she protested against accumulating things that would take up space in their small cabin.

She only once ever showed any unhappiness. As the swift dusk settled in around them, the wind bearing the scent of tropical flowers, she said, "Lovely though this is, I do sometimes miss our slow English sunsets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ancarett who wanted Frederick Wentworth and Anne, "sunset."


	9. Once Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick is more cautious the second time.

Frederick had been ardent in his first wooing. Like any young lover, he sent posies, composed (rather bad) poetry, gazed calf-eyed. He was naturally aware of her position; Anne the daughter of a baronet, and himself but a junior officer in His Majesty's Navy. It had not been her rank that tempted him, however, but the sweetness of her nature.

Afterward, he vowed never to act so again. His second courtship of Anne was far subtler, consisting of guarded looks and careful conversation, until he had assured himself that this time she would not be persuaded from following her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For stasia who wanted Anne/Frederick, ardent.


	10. Prospects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte treasures Elizabeth's friendship.

As the years of her marriageability wore away without a suitor in sight, Charlotte treasured ever more her friendship with Elizabeth. Though considerably younger, Elizabeth often pointed out that her own prospects were dimmer than Charlotte's. Sir William Lucas had both a knighthood and the ability to give his daughter a suitable dowry.

Secretly Charlotte cared little. She wished to be married, yes, but only because an unmarried woman was deemed a failure by society. Were it up to her, she thought one evening, kissing Elizabeth's cheek in farewell, she would prefer a spinster household shared with her dearest friend.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For stasia.


	11. Kellynch Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne spends a last Christmas at her old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the holidays, 2011.

Anne ignored the chill as she rubbed the window pane with her sleeve. The rising sun had turned last night's heavy frost to gold, and Anne smiled to see the dear familiar view so transformed.

Admiral and Mrs. Croft had insisted that she stay with them in Kellynch Hall. She was grateful that she would spend what might be her last Christmas here in their congenial company. Her father, Elizabeth, and Lady Russell would join them later in the day, but for now Anne watched the sun in quiet delight, knowing that soon she would be Captain Wentworth's wife.


	12. Détente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The de Bourghs were not known for their connubial compatibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Espresso Addict, who asked for " _Pride & Prejudice_. Lady Catherine. Spoils of war."

The late Sir Lewis de Bourgh had had his faults. He drank to excess, used language better-suited to the stable than the drawing-room, and maintained at least four different mistresses.

When Lady Catherine Arlingham married him, she promptly embarked on a campaign of reform. Sir Lewis resisted her efforts, however, and with but one sickly daughter as leverage, she grudgingly had to retreat on most points.

They reached a truce eventually, whereby Sir Lewis promised neither to gamble nor to entail the estate, and Lady Catherine held her tongue. She viewed the comforts of Rosings as her spoils of war.


	13. The Scent of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Christmas after the marriage of Marianne Dashwood to Colonel Brandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ancarett, who suggested Brandon, spices.

Delaford had not known such a merry Christmas for years. With Elinor's help Marianne had planned a feast to be shared between the manor and the parsonage, with the welcome additions of Mrs. Dashwood and Margaret.

For her own gift to Colonel Brandon, she stuck an apple full of cloves and wound a piece of gold ribbon around it to make a pomander for his wardrobe.

As he lifted it to catch the scent of the sweet spices, Marianne whispered her joyful news to him; and ever after they both connected the warm fragrance of cloves with their eldest child.


	14. Accomplished Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Julia both learn the piano; Fanny does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For wordsofastory, who asked for Mansfield Park, Fanny, and music.

Maria and Julia both played the piano—Maria with more verve and dash, Julia with more accuracy of fingering—but it had never occurred to either Sir Thomas or Lady Bertram that Fanny, too, might be given lessons, and as the subject never arose, Mrs. Norris was spared the need to explain why Fanny ought not to have the same accomplishments as her cousins.

Fanny, for her part, had not the slightest resentment at being slighted in such a manner. Her consciousness of the privilege of hearing their recitals for their family and friends was sufficient to ensure her gratitude.


End file.
